


Idle Turns of Phrase

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mild D/s Overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bluff became true, or perhaps it was disguised the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Turns of Phrase

"Basically, I'm just another of Kanzaki Nao's belongings"

An idle turn of phrase, generated off the cuff to halt further objections to his interference in a game that Nao Kanzaki would otherwise lose badly. It's otherwise meaningless in a way obvious to all present.

Yet, it makes him uneasy.

How many times since has he longed to rest his head on her knee, or take her hand in his and lay a kiss of loyalty upon it, and pledge himself to her ends? Too many. The bluff has come true. Or perhaps the truth was there, disguised, the whole time.


End file.
